survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 28 - Live Eviction + Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif It's a beauty... *kamera pokazuje na Felixa* and the beast.... *kamera pokazuje na Ritę* Who goes? You decide. center|335 px PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Stosunkiem głosów: 3-2-1, Portia opuściła dom Wielkiego Brata. Brad został nową Głową Domu i nominował Felixa oraz Ritę do eksmisji. Felicia przechodzi przez trudny okres. Rita nadal nie potrafi się zakolegować z domownikami. Brad również wygrał zadanie o veto i nie zmienił swoich nominacji. TONIGHT: Kto opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? 100px 100px oraz kto zostanie Głową Domu?! 600px Addie Chen: W tym tygodniu mieliśmy Fake Double Eviction, a zaraz po tym Instant Eviction. Dom już opuściła Portia, a kto dzisiaj pożegna się z Wielkim Bratem? Karma do kotów Felix czy nieugotowany makaron na głowie Rity? Dowiemy się za chwilę...But first... Co zrobić, gdy wszyscy dookoła Cię nienawidzą? Dzień 46, Noc'Brad: Veto Meeting uważam za zakończony!' 100px Idealne nominacje, lepszych nie mogłam sobie wymarzyć. Wariatka Rita i ktoś... *pyta po cichu jak miał na imię* Ah, tak, Felix. Mam nadzieję, że w końcu widzowie jej nie ocalą, bo serdecznie mam dość jej mądrości. 100px Nie jestem szczęśliwa, że Felix jest zagrożony, bo spędziliśmy wspólnie kilka pięknych chwil, ale każda bajka ma swój koniec. Może to znaczy nowy rozdział dla mnie. Rita organizuje house meeting. Większość domowników nie jest zainteresowana tym, co kobieta ma do powiedzenia. Kobieta zwraca się w stronę kamery i zaczyna przemowę: "Droga Ameryko! Na Waszych oczach rodzi się patologia. Dalej chcecie ją wspierać? Uważacie, że takie osoby jak Brad czy Tsunami zasługują na zwycięstwo? To ja Wam serdecznie współczuję. Jeżeli uważacie, że inteligentne istoty takie jak Diamond, Tilly czy Dan zasługują na zwycięstwo, to Wam serdecznie gratuluję świadomego wyboru. Brad, dziękuję, że nominowałeś do eksmisji dwie najuczciwsze osoby w tym domu. Jesteś idealnym tamponem Ob! dla odbytu Felicii. Jesteście tego Warci. 100px Yes! Jestem nominowana! W dodatku z Felix'em, który jest moim sprzymierzeńcem. Brad osiągnął swój cel. Ja powiem Wam krótko. Droga Ameryko, głosujcie na Brad'a. Diamond, Tilly - uwielbiam Was, ale let's be honest... 100px Co za zdzira. Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, co trzeba mieć w głowie, żeby wygadywać takie głupoty na forum publicznym. Szurnięta hipokrytka! Teraz szuka sprzymierzeńców. Mam nadzieję, że nich nie znajdzie w widzach, bo to by oznaczało kolejny week z nią. Mam dość tej kobiety i urojonych farmazonów. Zabierzcie ją ode mnie! Felicia oburzona mówi, że do odbytu co najwyżej można czopka wsadzić, a nie tampona. Dodaje, że Brad podjął bardzo słuszny wybór, bo po programie powinna iść się leczyć, bo ma poważne urojenia. Zaczyna jej klaskać i gratuluje najgorszej przemowy jakiej w życiu słyszała. A jej uczciwość jest tyle warta, co jej botoks na twarzy. 100px Tsunami ma całkowitą rację, co do Rity. Udaje feministkę, a za kutasa na jedną noc oddałaby wszystkie swoje podróby z Gucci. Tilly podnosi rękę i zaczyna nią machać. Kiedy już zyskuje uwagę pozostałych domowników, mówi tylko, że Brad i Tsunami zasługują na zwycięstwo i są cudownymi ludźmi. Tak się nabuzowała słowami Rity, że aż wstała i zaczęła ganić kobietę, że dotąd uważała ją za inteligentną, rozsądną osobę z wysoko postawioną głową, a okazała się być dramatyczką domagającą się ciągłej uwagi i pragnącą kontrolować cały dom, nietolerującą jakichkolwiek opinii sprzecznych z jej poglądami. Prosi, by odczepiła się od Felicii, Tsunami, Brada i niej samej i przestała ich gnębić, młodzi jedzą im z ręki. Felicia mówi, że Tilly ma całkowitą rację. Dodaje, że bycie atencjuszką jej na dobre nie wyjdzie, a robienie z siebie kogoś kim się nie jest powinno podlegać już leczeniu. 100px Rita to jednak siksa i i pipidówka. Wygląda na to, że taktyka wiecznego zgrywania ofiary już przestała ją bawić, więc postanowiła zacząć szczekać i warczeć. Tylko zapomniała, że jest uwiązana na łańcuchu i ma kaganiec na pysku. Żałosne, godne pożałowania. Tragiczne. Tsunami słysząc przemowę Rity zaczyna się śmiać. Pyta się Rity, czy uderzyła się w głowę, bo jest tak uczciwa, jak składy produktów w McDonalds. Dodaje, że jest fałszywą ździrą, która zdradziłaby każdego dla penisa. Dodaje, że jej miejsce jest w burdelu i pewnie to będzie jedyna fucha, jaką będzie w stanie załatwić jej Sebastian po tym, jak zachował się w domu Wielkiego Brata. 100px Rita jest jakaś pojebana! Ona uważa, że jest jakimś bóstwem tutaj, i ostoją moralności, a jest największą dziwką w tym domu. Na przemowie Rity Diamond piłowała swoje paznokcie u nóg. Nie słyszała nawet co kobieta mówi, bo była zajęta czymś innym, dlatego była trochę rozkojarzona, że każdy jest zły. Zaczęła klaskać i mówić Ricie, że jest cudowną osobą, i na pewno każdy doceni to o czym mówiła, a pieniądze z pewnością jej się przydadzą. 100px Rita jest taka toporna. Brad to taki uroczy młodzieniec i nikomu nie zawinił. Niech już ta dziewczyna odpadnie, bo nie mam do niej nerwów. Brad również zaczął się śmiać. Przypomniał Ricie, że dopiero co zerwała z Sebastianem przed kamerami, więc raczej daleko jej do uczciwej osoby. Z zadowoleniem słuchał, jak Tsunami, Tilly i Felicia zaczęły ją krytykować. Sam nie miał nic więcej do dodania, bo zgadzał się ze wszystkim, co dziewczyny powiedziały. 100px Cieszę się, że praktycznie wszyscy w domu widzą jaka Rita jest. Swoją drogą zdziwiłem się, że nie skorzystała z okazji i nie powiedziała po raz kolejny, że jestem seksistowską świnią, bo prawie codziennie to od niej słyszę. To jest już w sumie takie nowe "cześć" w jej wydaniu. 100px NIE ZGADZAM SIĘ NA TAKIE TRAKTOWANIE MOJEJ OSOBY! NIE ZGADZAM SIĘ! ONI ŁAMIĄ PRAWA CZŁOWIEKA! Dzień 47 Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px 100px 100px Felicia siedzi w kuchni z Bradem, Tilly i Rupertem. Proponuje wspólne pieczenie ciasta. Mówi, że to Diamond zawsze przewodziła takim akcjom, ale ma nadzieję, że uda jej się nią zastąpić. W trakcie pieczenia Felicia wyznaje, że brakuje jej pracy, pyta się Ruperta jak on wytrzymuje na tej emeryturze. Kobieta pyta się też Tilly zamierza przekazać komuś biznes, mówi że sama będąc młoda nie chciała iść w ślady matki, a z drugiej strony szkoda by biznes wypadł z rąk jej rodziny. Felicia zagadana przez przypadek dodaje soli zamiast cukru... Rupert odpowiada Felicii, że stara się po prostu żyć chwilą i znajduje sobie zawsze jakieś mało męczące rozrywki, jak zwiedzanie miejsc czy granie w golfa z "przyjaciółmi". Zawsze się znajdzie też czas na jego kochane wnuczęta. Podsumowuje, że jednak trzeba mieć osobowość do tego, żeby przyzwyczajać się do danej sytuacji, a jak wiadomo, Rupert jest elastyczny i zawsze znajdzie sposób, żeby poczuć się komfortowo. Felicia mówi Rupertowi, że jedyne co mogłoby ją uspokoić z braku pracy to podróże. Wyznaje, że po prostu lubi jak coś się cały czas dzieje. Mówi, że marzy o podroży po Azji, bardzo ją interesuje tamtejsza kultura. Rupert odpowiada Felicii, że Azja jest jego zdaniem przereklamowana, a tak naprawdę Islandia jest bardzo pięknym i klimatycznym miejscem. Wyznaje, że kiedyś chciałby się powspinać po tych wulkanach, ale boi się, że nie nabawi się jakiejś kontuzji. Felicia mówi, że gdy była młodsza bardzo interesowała się kulturą krajów skandynawskich. Z chęcią odwiedziłaby też Islandię. Przyznaje, że ta wspinaczka w jego wieku byłaby dość ryzykowna. Dodaje, że najchętniej zwiedziłaby prawie każdy zakątek świata, ale najmniej ją ciągnie do Afryki. 100px Felicia ma zbyt głęboko wsadzony kij w tyłek. Jej żyłka pulsuje tak intensywnie, jak kiedyś moja. Jednak ja odnalazłem swój spokój, mam nadzieję, że też jej się uda. Tilly odpowiada, że na razie póki może jeszcze biegać i pracować, to nie chce o tym myśleć. Stwierdza, że jak już, to swój biznes odda w ręce wnuków - nawet jeżeli okazałoby się, że zejdzie z tego świata wcześniej niż myśli. Biznes będzie czekał zamknięty. Tilly również mówi Felicii, że słyszała o czymś takim jak śmierć z przepracowania i że jest to bardzo częste zjawisko w Japonii. Martwi się o przyjaciółkę, bo nie chce by podobnie skończyła po programie jak wróci do pracy. 100px No nikt z moich potomków nie nadaje się do organizacji randek w ciemno. Pomijam fakt, że nawet nie chcą, bo gdybym musiała, to zmusiłabym i zagoniła do roboty. Marigold zmieniła orientację seksualną z czternaście razy w ciągu życia, Wilson chce żyć w jakimś celibacie do końca życia, a Ollie jest już po tylu nieudanych związkach, że już przestałam liczyć. Wszystko w rękach moich wnucząt. Wierzę w legendę o dziedziczeniu talentów po dziadkach. Felicia przyznaje, że słyszała o takiej śmierci, ale nie myślała, że mogłaby z tego powodu umrzeć. Stwierdza, że po programie zajmie się bardziej rodziną niż pracą, bo rzeczywiście pracoholizm jest dość groźny jeśli spojrzy się na Japończyków. Dziękuje Tilly za radę, cieszy się, że ktoś potrafi dostrzec czyhające na nią zagrożenia, które Felicia sama ignoruje. Felicia wyciąga ciasto z piekarnika, po jakimś czasie próbuje skrawka ciasta i je natychmiast wypluwa do śmietnika. Z niesmakiem mówi, że jest jakieś słone... Mówi, że ktoś musiał pomylić sól z cukrem. Jest wściekła, jeszcze nie wie na kogo. 100px Naprawdę nigdy nie patrzyłam na siebie przez pryzmat pracoholiczki z Japonii. Dobrze, że Tilly mnie ostrzegła. Myślę, że ten program pokazał mi, że praca nie jest wcale najważniejsza. Jednak ciężko będzie mi się nie angażować emocjonalnie w każdą sprawę, bo to właśnie dzięki temu w sądzie jestem jak rekin w wodzie. Rupert widząc, co Felicia robi w kuchni zaczyna się złościć, ale żeby udowodnić, że jest spokojny i komfortowy postanawia nie reagować na to. Brad widząc płomień w oczach Ruperta również kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, żeby go uspokoić. 100px No przecież potem będziemy musieli to jeść! Ja nigdy bym nie dopuścił kucharzowi popełnić taki karygodny błąd! Tilly zaskoczona również postanawia spróbować kawałek. Podobnie jak Felicia, natychmiast je wypluwa i idzie przepłukać buzię wodą z kranu. Mówi z żalem, że czuje się jakby Hades miał zaraz zgwałcić w jej ustach Persefonę. Pyta się wszystkich zgromadzonych, kto miał zamiar zatruć wszystkich ciastem. Brad przez cały czas próbował pomagać przy pieczeniu ciasta, mimo że prawie wcale się na tym nie zna. W pewnej chwili zauważa, że wśród składników ktoś postawił sól. Pyta się, czy na pewno powinni solić ciasto, bo to może trochę dziwnie smakować. Felicia wyrzuca ciasto. Wyznaje, że nienawidzi takiego marnotrawstwa. Jest sfrustrowana, ale bierze głęboki wdech i mówi, że nie wie jak reszta, ale ona robi kolejne. Felicia bulwersuje się jak można być tak lekkomyślnym żeby dodać do ciasta soli. 100px Jestem zażenowana słonym ciastem. Jak można pomylić cukier z solą?! Już nie będę robić awantury, bo mnie znowu najdzie ochota na Xanax, ale podejrzewam, że to jeden z mężczyzn. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Brad, Diamond, Felicia, Tilly i Tsunami pluskają się w basenie, leżakują, opalają, żartują i piją mrożoną kawę przygotowaną przez chłopaka. Diamond przyznaje, że czuje się jak w niebie i taka dawka rekreacji, relaksu była jej potrzebna. Tilly siedzi tuż obok Brada i pilnuje, aby nic w jego kąpielówkach nie zbudowała się krzywa wieża w Pizie. Felicia dzieli się faktem, że pierwszy raz pije tego typu napój, bo zawsze była przyzwyczajona do mocnej, gorzkiej, gorącej kawy. Nie spodziewała się, że coś co zawsze służyło jej jako doładowanie baterii w organizmie może też funkcjonować jako orzeźwiający, słodki przysmak. Nagle wybucha panika, ponieważ piersi Tsunami przeważyły ją i zaczęła się topić, ale Diamond wskoczyła prędko do wody by ją uratować, mocząc i poświęcając przy tym swoje włosy. Tilly i Brad byli przerażeni, chłopak zapytał czy wszystko w porządku, na co słyszy, że tak. Znikąd wparowuje do towarzystwa niezadowolona Rita, która z posępnym, wrogim spojrzeniem wpatruje się w szczęśliwych ludzi. Łapie Tilly za rękę i mówi, że jest jej podwładna i każe jej w tej chwili opuścić basen i pomóc w stylizacji fryzury. Zaczyna ciągnąć protestującą Tilly. Felicia zaczyna krzyczeć do Rity, żeby puściła Tilly. Wyzywa ją od szajbusek, psychopatek, krzyczy, że za to ma gwarantowaną rozprawę w sądzie. Mówi, że to przemoc i robienie z mieszkańców niewolników. W międzyczasie zdążyła wyjść z basenu, napełniła szklankę po kawie wodą z basenu. Krzyczy znowu, żeby ją puściła, jednak Rita nie reaguje. Pobiega do niej i wylewa wodę na jej kłaki. 100px CZY TA LAMPUCERA ZMYSŁY POSTRADAŁA? JAK ONA TRAKTUJE INNYCH? PRZECIEŻ TO JEST PRZEDMIOTOWE TRAKTOWANIE. Niewolnictwo zniesiono w 1865r. w USA a 32 lata wcześniej w UK. Dzwonię po karetkę do psychiatryka. To, co ona robi jest NIEDOPUSZCZALNE. Rita, see u soon at the court. Tilly ucieka na drugi koniec basenu. Rita zaczyna wydzierać się na Tilly, że ma w tej chwili wracać i ją posłuchać. Kobieta odpowiada, że to wykluczone i nie ma zamiaru się słuchać żadnych wariatek. Pozostali nie wiedzą jak mają zareagować, na co Tilly posyła im zdezorientowane spojrzenie. 100px To było przerażające. Ja mogłam umrzeć. Wiem, bo Rita postradała zmysły i jest ucieleśnieniem wydmuszki. Co to miało być w ogóle? Nikt nie stanął po mojej stronie i pozwolili Ricie tak po prostu mnie wyciągnąć. Po opuszczeniu basenu przez Tilly, Tsunami postanawia nie marnować chwili i zaczyna dobierać się do Brada. Para zaczyna się obściskiwać w basenie. Po chwili Tsunami kątem oka zauważa, że Tilly powraca do ogrodu, więc natychmiast oddalają się od siebie udając, że nic nie zaszło. Brad odchrząknął i powiedział Diamond, że zachowała się bardzo bohatersko, gdy tak szybko uratowała Tsunami przed utonięciem. Potem zwrócił się do Tilly mówiąc, że już może niedługo uwolni się od Rity, bo najwidoczniej ona nie daje kobiecie spokoju. 100px Takie szybkie "przygody" z Tsunami są dosyć ekscytujące, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu momentami mam wrażenie, że nie powinniśmy tego robić... Tilly ma chyba na mnie większy wpływ niż myślałem. Diamond dziękuje i mówi, że to był jej obowiązek. Musiała uratować swoją przyjaciółkę, nawet jeśli znaczyłoby to zmoczenie włosów. Fryzurę może zrobić sobie nową, a Tsunami nowej nie znajdzie. 100px Najlepszy przyjaciel jest tylko jeden, a włosy... ymm... też są tylko jedne. No ale w każdym razie zawsze są peruki i przyjaciel jest ważniejszy od włosów. Nie rozumiem ludzi, którzy myślą inaczej. Miłość i lojalność jest zawsze na pierwszym miejscu. Plik:Eviction_Night_9.png Ochrona! Niech ktoś wreszcie wyprowadzi tę wariatkę... ''' '''Za chwilę po przerwie...Felix albo Rita pożegna się z domem Wielkiego Brata. 500px 500px Plik:Eviction-night.gif Przed nami już jedynie dwa ostatnie tygodnie gry. Z pewnością dużo jeszcze będzie się działo. Terminy nagród zbliżają się ku końcowi. Natomiast zobaczmy, co się działo wczoraj i dzisiaj w domu Wielkiego Brata. Dzień 48 Plik:Lounge - 1.png Plik:Lounge - 2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px 100px Felicia proponuje Tsunami mediacje z Danem. Mówi, że ma do tego uprawnienia, ale rzadko to wykorzystuje, bo bardziej opłacalne są dla niej rozprawy sądowe. Jednak gdy widzi skłócone małżeństwa, czy przyjaciół podejmuje takie kroki. Woła Dana i pyta się go czy byłby chętny. Oczywiście nie będzie to się toczyć na oczach reszty mieszkańców, liczy na to, że w ten sposób mogą dojść do porozumienia. Dan w głębi serca nadal przeżywa rozstanie z Tsunami, a jej powrót do gry spowodował u niego stan depresji i wycofania. Chłopak nie wiedział, jak sobie poradzić z wieloma emocjami i zamknął się w sobie. Tsunami jednak zrobiła pierwszy krok, co ostudziło jego emocje. Doszedł do wniosku, że ma już za sobą cała tę toksyczną relację i jest w stanie ponownie zaufać Tsunami w grze i z nią rozmawiać. Powiedział, że jego życie było na tyle toksyczne, że boi się je zatruwać jeszcze bardziej, bo mogłoby się to dla niego źle skończyć, a nie chce znowu wracać do więzienia przez swoje głupie czyny... Uśmiechnął się do Tsunami i przeprosił za swoje dziecinne zachowanie. Prosi dziewczynę o dyskrecję i mówi że może na niego liczyć. Tsunami mówi Danowi, że mu wybacza, dodaje, że ma nadzieję, że będą mogli się zaprzyjaźnić i tym razem nie wbije jej noża w plecy. 100px Oczywiście, że mu nie wybaczyłam. To zdradliwa, kłamliwa dziwka, której miejsce jest w pierdlu, bądźmy szczerzy. Nie mam zamiaru mu nic wybaczać, bo ten człowiek jest dla mnie skończony. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px 100px 100px Oczywiście cały czas pamiętam o wyzwaniu, które rzucił mi Rupert. Niewiele osób spełnia potrzebne wymogi do zeswatania ich z nim, poza Tsunami. Planowałam na początku ją sparować z Portią, ale okazało się, że Portia kocha tylko siebie i jest ze sobą w namiętnym związku. Tilly siada z Rupertem w kuchni i zaczynają sobie rozmawiać o pierdołach. Mężczyzna pyta żartobliwie, jak radzi sobie z zadaniem, które wymyślił. Tilly uśmiechnęła się szeroko i mówi, że właśnie znajdują się w trakcie wykonywania go. Kobieta bierze dwa duże kieliszki oraz butelkę czerwonego wina, które niezwłocznie otwiera. Na moment gdzieś idzie, po czym wraca z Tsunami u boku. Szepcze jej do ucha, że Rupert chciałby porozmawiać z nią o czymś z pasją i że nie może się doczekać chwili, kiedy wejdzie już do kuchni. Tsunami poczuła ekscytację, usiadła z Rupertem i bez pytania nalewa wino. Tilly w tym czasie zaczyna gotować krewetki po tajsku. W kuchni można wyczuć apetyczne, pobudzające zapachy. 100px Jestem pewna, że oboje by sobie poradzili bez mojej pomocy, ale po to tu jestem, by wpychać się siłą jako asysta za wszelką cenę. Wino z pewnością rozbudzi ich zmysły. A potrawa, którą gotuję? Krewetki wstrząsną ich hormonami, w szczególności Ruperta. No i imbir, mięta i cynamon rozpalają już samym zapachem. Nic, tylko się cieszyć chwilą. Rupert zastanowił się szybko nad tematem rozmowy i zaczął mówić o swoim największym hobby. A jest nim golf. Mężczyzna opowiada, że zawsze czuje się młodo grając w ten sport i nie może sobie wyobrazić lepszej rozgrywki. Widząc "zainteresowaną" minę Tsunami, zaczyna się nakręcać i tłumaczyć kobiecie przeróżne strategie obierane przez niego przy tym sporcie. 100px Ahh, golf. Jak można go nie kochać? To jest moja pasja, moja miłość i mój klucz do serca Tsunami. 100px Uważam, że Rupert ma w sobie to coś... poza tym, jeżeli dzięki temu wbiję szpilę tej szuji Danowi - pasuje mi romans z Rupertem! Dzień 49 Plik:Jadalnia - 1.png Plik:Jadalnia - 2.png Jadalnia 100px 100px Brad spotkał Felixa w jadalni. Od jakiegoś czasu chciał z nim porozmawiać, więc usiadł naprzeciwko niego i zaczął od tego, że rozumie jeśli Felix nie chce z nim gadać, ale wystarczy jeśli tylko go wysłucha. Brad powiedział mu, że nie wiedział, kogo powinien nominować obok Rity, bo ona jest jedyną osobą, którą chciałby wyeliminować z gry. Zdecydował się na Felixa, ponieważ wydaje mu się, że widzowie go lubią i dzięki temu zwiększy szanse na eliminację dziewczyny. 100px Chciałem wyjaśnić wszystko Felixowi, bo jeśli przetrwa głosowanie, to może nie będzie się na mnie bardzo gniewać skoro wie, że tak naprawdę nie jestem przeciwko niemu. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png Łazienka 100px 100px 100px Diamond rozmawia z Tsunami i Felicią robiąc sobie w międzyczasie makijaż na eksmisję. Kobiety rozmawiają o tym, co będą robiły po wyjściu z Wielkiego Brata i jak ta przygoda zmieniła ich życie. Diamond mówi, że teraz nie boi się rozmawiać o swoich problemach. Może urodzi też dziecko, ale jeszcze nie wie z kim. Jest w rozsypce i kocha zarówno Aarona, jak i Felixa. 100px Big Brother nauczył mnie, że nie powinniśmy wstydzić się swoich ran. Wyjdę z tego doświadczenia silniejsza i dojrzalsza. Myślę, że teraz mogę w końcu postarać się o dziecko. Nie wiem tylko z kim i jestem w rozsypce. Kocham Aarona, ale to ćpun. Kocham też Felixa, ale to marynarz, którego nigdy nie ma w domu. Nie wydaje mi się, że byliby to wzorowi ojcowie. Diamond dzieli się swoimi obawami, że żaden mężczyzna, którego poznała nie nada się na ojca. Kobiety pocieszają ją i mówią, że Diamond zawsze może być ojcem oraz matką w jednym. Diamond dziękuje przyjaciółkom za wsparcie i dobra radę. Nie wie co by bez nich zrobiła. 100px Na szczęście otaczam się tak wspaniałymi ludźmi jak Felicia czy Tsunami. One zawsze rzucą dobrą radą. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak pewnie. Dziękuję im i dziękuję Jezusowi. Dziękuję Addie Chen. Czuję, że mogłabym podejść do swojego gwałciciela, spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy i powiedzieć "fuck you (ruchaj się)"! Felicia mówi Diamond i Tsunami, że po programie zrobi imprezę dla wyjątkowych osób z tego domu. Wyznaje, że nie wyobraża sobie nie mieć z nimi kontaktu. 100px Diamond to wspaniała kobieta. Jestem pewna, że ktokolwiek się z nią zwiąże będzie ogromnym szczęściarzem. Felicia mówi Diamond, że intuicja jej nie zawiedzie. Dodaje, że może nie przepada za Felixem, ale wydaje się być bardzo dobrym człowiekiem i materiałem na ojca, w przeciwieństwie do Aarona, który ma chyba problemy ze sobą. Wzdycha i przytula Diamond. 100px Mam nadzieję, że Diamond odnajdzie po programie szczęście. Kobiecie zdecydowanie się to należy. Dziecko to poważna zmiana w życiu, jak najbardziej pozytywna. Co jak co, ale Diamond jest na to gotowa, po cichu liczę, że mogłabym zostać matką chrzestną. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px Lepiej dla niego, żeby przeprosił. Ja wyciągam do niego rękę, jak ją spróbuje odtrącić, to ta ręka go udusi. Rupert stwierdza, że jednak dla dobra jego i mieszkańców domu (no ale jednak bardziej dla niego) opłaca się trochę wyjaśnić sytuację z Danem. Zaprasza go do siebie i próbuje wytłumaczyć mężczyźnie, że Rupert taki już jest i ludzie to akceptują albo odrzucają i jemu zostawia, jaka będzie jego opinia na ten temat. No ostatecznie też go przeprasza, ale liczy na to samo ze strony Dana. 100px Nie ma lepszej decyzji. Ja praktycznie panuję w tym domu, ludzie jedzą mi z ręki i orbitują wokół mnie jak poddani. On jest na samym dnie, jego reputacja i godność nie istnieją, nikt nie ma ochoty przebywać w jego towarzystwie. A ja mu może pomogę. Rupert spotyka się z brakiem reakcji u Dana, sytuacja wydaje się niezręczna. Starzec zadaje kilka kontrolnych pytań młodzieńcowi, lecz gdy na nie również nie odpowiada, uznaje, że pewnie musi się zastanowić i wolnym krokiem zaczyna od niego odchodzić. 100px Hmm... Kiedy milczy, Dan wydaje się być całkiem spoko facetem! Plik:Eviction_Night_9.png 100px FELIX 100px RITA Widzowie przemówili, nadszedł wasz czas. Przez ostatnią dobę widzowie głosowali na mieszkańca, który ma opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. Mogę teraz podać imię mieszkańca z największą liczbą głosów a zarazem pierwszego członka jury oraz dziesiątego wyeliminowanego... 100px RITA Rita, straciłaś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. 700px Addie Chen łączy się z domownikami. Informuje ich, że za chwilę pojawi się wiadomość o zadaniu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach